


Ring Money

by PJO_Fangirl_13



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Fluff, Mother-Son Relationship, Oh you know, Other, Post-Canon, and Karen finding out, just Mike saving up ring money, they come to an understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJO_Fangirl_13/pseuds/PJO_Fangirl_13
Summary: "Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Though, it was more of a demand than a question because she was already heading into the living room, and could sense Mike following her. Sitting down on the couch, she wrung her hands in her lap as she waited for Mike to sit in front of her on the other end of the couch, giving her a confused look. "I was putting some clothes away in your room earlier today..."His face visible paled (even more than it was already) as she continued on with her explanation, telling him how she came across the jars full of ring money, and he leaned against the couch, staring straight ahead of him as his cheeks tinted a rosy color. "You weren't supposed to find that," he said, "and why were you snooping?""I'm your mother, I can snoop if I want to," Karen retorted, "and I was putting away clothes."Or, Karen's putting away laundry and finds a jar labeled "ring money" in Mike's closet, and she decides to talk with him about it
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, mileven - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Ring Money

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a drabble that had a bunch of little scenes of Mileven through their high school and college years. There was them getting accepted into the same college, Karen finding ring money in Mike's closet in senior year, Hopper getting mad when he finds out Mike and El are moving in together sophomore year of college, Max moving in with them as well, El and Max talking about Lucas because the two of them had broken up a while back but secretly still like each other, Mike getting a ring, Mileven getting engaged, and so much more. BUT, unfortunately, I can't remember what it was called so I can't reread it. So if anyone finds something remotely similar, please let me know!

\---1988---

When putting away clean, folded laundry away in Mike's closet, Karen Wheeler did not, under any circumstances, expect to find two mysterious mason jars peeking out behind folded sweatshirts on a shelf. the lids poked above the fabrics, and she grey curious and removed the hoodies to get a better look, not thinking about the way she was invading his privacy.

The jars were both filled, one a bit more than the other, with dollar bills, pennies, dimes, you name it. It had to have been years worth of saving up, but the money isn't what shocked her the most, no. He'd had jars of money before, one for comic books, the arcade, and a new bike, but these were something entirely different. These were labeled: Ring Money.

In shock, as she read, the neatly folded clothes fell out of her slackened arms and onto the ground, fortunately not unfolding from impact. A gasp bubbled it's way up her throat and pushed out between her lips, her heart pounding. Mike was only eighteen years old, still a senior in high school, and hadn't even been accepted into any colleges. And he was already saving up for an engagement ring.

She was filled with shock, a bit of irritation, even a small sense of pride, but one emotion overpowered them all; concern. Karen was worried for Mike, worried that he was moving far too fast for an eighteen year old, and that he'll be heartbroken in the end. She knew who the ring money was for: El, Mike's first ever girlfriend. She knew they'd been dating for a while, but they were far too young to be thinking about marriage of all things. It was a bit absurd in her opinion, shouldn't they be worrying about colleges they'd applied to? And which ones they were going to get into?

That's another bump in the road. What if they got accepted into different colleges across the country? How would they balance their relationship out with the distance between them? If Karen knew anything about high school relationships, it's that they usually fell apart because of distance. And it was exactly that for Mike and El, a high school relationship, wasn't it? Or were they really that serious? Well, he had at least a years worth of money in that jar... no. Karen shook the thought out of her head. They were high school sweethearts, she knew that, but they weren't ready for marriage. They just couldn't be. Marriage was a huge step.

Finally, she snapped out of her initial shock when the front door open, indicating that Mike was home from work. Quickly, Karen bent down and picked up the clothes, putting them away, shut the closet door, and headed downstairs. She found Mike in the kitchen, munching on one of the chocolate ship cookies she had whipped up the day prior, and he was pocketing a $20 bill, and she had just the slightest inkling on where that was going. At least she finally knew why he stayed after work to wipe down tables for extra money.

(Mike had been working at the new, pretty fancy, cafe that opened up downtown a couple years back. He was actually one of the first ever employees. It payed well, and the job wasn't too busy since he was preparing coffee and shakes all day. Yes, he was a barista, and surprisingly, he enjoyed it quite a bit, of what he's told Karen. There's probably a few downsides he's keeping from her for her sake. And for the past year, he had been staying a couple hours after work to wipe down tables, sweep and mop floors, do the dishes, all for extra money.)

Sensing her presence, Mike glanced up from the cookie in his hands and offered her a small smile, muttered a "hello" before striding passed her toward the stairs to head up to his room and probably change out of his work clothes before getting started on his homework. But, before he could go too far, Karen asked how work was. He shrugged. "Same as always. Except, it wasn't as busy as it has been the passed few weeks, but El stopped by to say hi which kinds of makes up for it all, I guess."

They way his whole face lights up at the mention of her name makes Karen heart lurch, and she swallows down her motherly emotions, because it was only now that she was realizing how head over heels her son was for the chief's daughter. And she knew she had to bring it up sooner or later. "Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Though, it was more of a demand than a question because she was already heading into the living room, and could sense Mike following her. Sitting down on the couch, she wrung her hands in her lap as she waited for Mike to sit in front of her on the other end of the couch, giving her a confused look. "I was putting some clothes away in your room earlier today..."

His face visible paled (even more than it was already) as she continued on with her explanation, telling him how she came across the jars full of ring money, and he leaned against the couch, staring straight ahead of him as his cheeks tinted a rosy color. "You weren't supposed to find that," he said, "and why were you snooping?"

"I'm your mother, I can snoop if I want to," Karen retorted, "and I was putting away clothes."

"Okay," Mike replies, looking hesitant as the skin between his eyebrows pinch.

Karen sighed. "I'm not mad, Micheal. Just, a bit concerned is all."

And that seemed to just confuse him even more. Great.

"Look, I know you're very fond of El, Micheal," she said and he raises an eyebrow at her at her choice of words but doesn't say anything, or pushes her into explaining which she's thankful for because this conversation is already awkward. "But you guys are still really young, still in high school, not accepted into any colleges."

He rolled his eyes and flopped back against the couch, arms crossed. "I don't understand."

At that she decides to stop sugar coating it. "What if you two break up?"

And Mike laughs. He straight out let out a snort that was followed by a few chuckles, pure amusement practically written across his face in blank permanent marker. He didn't reply to that statement, though. Once the laughter faded, he just went back to leaning against the couch, a death stare directed at the window.

Ignoring his dis-respectfulness, Karen continues going on and on about college acceptances and how high school relationships usually start to fade around this time, and they're usually torn apart from distance or college stress. She really wasn't trying to make him upset, or make him feel as though she wasn't supportive, she was just worried and wanted him to know the ups and downs of thinking about marriage this young.

But, Mike had always been the defensive type, always feeling personally attacked even when the "attacker" wasn't even talking to him directly. He'd always been one of the kids who felt the world was out to get him, and maybe that was one of the side affects of being bullied and/or having a practically non-existent father in his life.

So, at her words, he originally started defending his relationship with El, telling her they'd been together for four years, and if anything was going to tear them apart, distance and college would be the last thing to do so. He even admitted to her that he loved El, which threw Karen off a bit and she sat there, speechless, as Mike continued on,

"And it's fine if you think it's too soon or that it's just puppy love, but El and I know what we have and what we want. We know that our relationship is stronger than most, our bond can withstand almost anything. And as long as we know, nothing else matters. I love her, she loves me. Besides, we applied to the same colleges and ones near each other, so we'll never be very far apart. We've already been looking for apartments near the campus' of each one we applied for, just making sure we're ready so when junior year rolls around and we no longer have to stay in a dorm, we've got a place we can go to right away. And- and Hopper already knows, and he's cool with it which surprises me, but I'm happy about it too." He takes a deep breath because he'd been talking so quick and excitedly, he'd barely been able to breathe. "Mom, I know you're just being a mom, but this is one thing I'm absolutely sure about."

Karen blinked tears away and leaned forward to wrap him up in a tight, motherly hug, and he hugged her back which caused the tears to return. "I just- I guess, you're my little boy, Mike, and you're growing up so fast. I'm just not ready for you to grow up, to graduate, to go to college, get married, eventually start a family of your own. It frightens me that in a few months you won't be- that you'll have other things to worry about than being home before midnight."

Sniffling, Mike pulled away so he can see her and said, "I'll always be your son, Mom. Home, or not home. Married, or not married. And you'll always be my mom; the person who I'll go to when I've got no one else to talk to. Nothing will ever change that."

Pride enveloped her whole. "I'm so proud of you," she said, lips tugging upwards in a small smile as she reached out to brush a few dark strands away from his eyes, and he blinks, a single tear falling and she quickly wiped that away with her thumb as well. "And I'm so glad you didn't turn out like your father."

Mike laughed and agreed. "And you're okay with the whole engagement thing now?"

Karen nods, happy that, deep down, he really did want her approval all along, and she reached up to wipe her own eyes, sure that her mascara was most likely running but at the moment she could care less. She was having a one on one moment with the only son she ever had, and she can't even remember they'd had one of these talks. "As long as it's what you want," she told him and laughed quietly when he nodded rapidly.

"It is, I promise. You don't understand how much I want to marry her, Mom."

That's when she saw the purse joy etched across his features. His brown eyes lit up, his smile widened, his shoulders relaxed. He was totally head over heels for El, and she couldn't have cared less. Maybe they were more than just a high school relationship. Maybe they really did have something special and she was just too blinded by her own messed up relationship to even take time to notice it.

"If you're happy, I am too," Karen said, smiling.

This time, Mike pulls her in for a hug, and she's too happy and caught up in the sweet moment to even be surprised or shocked, and she returns the embrace. "I love you, Mom," he mutters against her shoulder.

She just about cries because she doesn't remember the last time those words, coming out of his mouth, were directed towards her, and she practically whimpers back, "I love you too."


End file.
